A Simple Little Dare
by 19-RmK-95
Summary: Hermione has harboured feelings for the youngest Weasely for some time now and has hidden them quite well, but a little game of truth or dare makes her unsure if she can hide them much longer...femmeslash. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

_**I wasn't that much of a Ginny/Hermione fan this time last week, but after reading countless fics about them I'm hooked! So hooked that I just HAD to write my own fic about them! I've originally planned this to be a two-shot, but if I get enough positive feedback I might extend it :)**_

_**It's only a quick story, so it's not my best, but anyways...Enjoy! xx**_

The warm fire flickered away merrily in the fireplace of the Griffindor common room, sitting near it, either in chairs or on the floor, were a group of students laughing and joking with one another. A few hours previous they had all been in Hogsmeade, enjoying a little bit of freedom from the stresses of school work. Even so, none of them had bothered changing back into their robes or their pyjamas as there was something better for them to do.

One of the boys had managed to smuggle back a few bottles of butterbeer and a crate or two of firewhiskey and was planning a little gathering of sorts in the common room to share his stash. Of course Harry and Ron had heard about this, so they decided to go and, with a bit of persuading, managed to get Hermione to come too. Ginny had gone with them, saying that she was only there to make sure her brother didn't do anything too stupid.

Now that everyone, even Hermione, had ingested a large amount of firewhiskey, the game of Truth or Dare had been suggested, by now it was in full swing and it was now Ginny's turn.

She grinned "ok, I pick dare" she said, giggling a little under the influence of the firewhiskey.

"Oi! Ginny!" Seamus shouted, his speech slurring "I dare you to... " He paused, grinning "I dare you to take of that top of yours and strike a little pose for us!"

Ron's face went red, he was about to give Seamus a piece of his mind, but then Ginny stood up and did exactly as dared. She stood up, took off her top and put her hands on her hips wearing only her black bra and tight jeans.

All the boys (minus Ron) whistled at her, she rolled her eyes and turned to her friend Hermione "Typical boys, right 'Mione?"

At first Hermione didn't answer, she was too busy running her eyes up and down her friend's body in a mixture of shock and admiration.

"Hermione? Hello anyone home?"

Hermione blinked, and realized she was staring at her best friend's clothed breasts. She snapped out of the trance she was in and looked up at Ginny, a deep blush colouring her cheeks "y-yeah, typical b-boys" she managed to stutter out

The she stood up, swaying a little "It's late" she mumbled "I-I have lots of work to do tomorrow" and with that she hurried, stumbling slightly from the amount of firewhiskey in her system, up to the girl's dormitories leaving a confused Ginny standing amongst a crowd of tipsy teens with Ron frantically trying to get her to put her shirt back on, all the while shouting at any boy who looked her way.

Hermione fell onto her bed, burying her head into the pillow _'this isn't right!'_ she thought angrily '_she's my best friend, and on top of that, she's a girl! I shouldn't be feeling this way about her!'_ and yet she couldn't erase the image of the shirtless Ginny from her mind. She sighed in frustration and confusion _'what in Merlin's name is happening to me?'_ she thought in desperation.

This wasn't the first time Hermione had experienced an attraction to her female friend, far from that in fact; She had been having these moments on and off for the past month now, but had been able to conceal them. Just now however, she had almost let slip. Now she was worried that Ginny had seen her moment of weakness, had seen the flash of desire in her eyes...she shook her head _'no'_ she _thought 'she couldn't possibly have seen anything'_ but that thought kept on bothering her until her eyes fluttered close and sleep overwhelmed her.

_**Next day**_

Hermione sat in the great hall, idly gazing at her still full plate and nursing a fairly bad hangover, thoughts of Ginny still prominent in her mind. "Dammit!" she muttered quietly to herself "why can't I stop thinking about you? "

''Mione?'

Speak of the devil

Hermione looked up to meet her friend's gaze 'H-hey Gin' she managed to say after swallowing deeply, her gaze returned to her uneaten food. Ginny sat down opposite Hermione, eyeing her in silence for a little while. Hermione's eyes flicked up and caught Ginny staring 'what?' she asked, a little too sharply. Ginny was slightly taken aback by the abruptness in her friend's tone, but continued regardless 'are you alright?' she asked.

Hermione raised an eyebrow 'of course I am, why wouldn't I be?'

Ginny sighed 'it's just that you disappeared so quickly last night, I thought there was something bothering you.'

Hermione swallowed _'not something, someONE'_ she thought, but instead she said 'I'd just had a little too much to drink that's all, I'm not used to drinking that much in one go and it made me feel a little unwell'

'Are you sure that's all?' Ginny asked, leaning forward across the table a little and looking at her friend with concern 'because you know you can tell me anything Hermione'  
>Hermione nodded 'I promise, that's all'<p>

Ginny sighed again, obviously not convinced, but she relented and gave her friend a smile "fair enough" she said, getting up "well" she said abruptly "I've got to start making my way to potions, catch you later Hermione!" She called as she strode off. Hermione smiled a little and waved goodbye before sighing heavily and finally starting to eat.

_**Later that day**_

Ginny was in a state of confusion. Her best friend had been acting strange all day. She had been stuttering and stumbling over her sentences, and seemed to have a deep blush on her cheeks most of the time. The most annoying thing was that she had given no reason why she was behaving this way. She had been trying to hide it, but Ginny wasn't stupid, she knew when something was bothering her best friend_. 'Why doesn't she just tell me? I'm her best friend; she should know to come to me if something's wrong!'_ She thought irritably.

'_Ok, no more guessing games, I need to ask her up front, and I won't stop til I get an answer from her!' _Ginny thought, nodding her head decidedly and making her way to the place she knew Hermione was most likely to be: the library.

Hermione had her nose buried in yet another book when she heard approaching footsteps. She looked up to see Ginny striding towards her; her stomach lurched as she came closer.

When she had reached her, Ginny slammed her hands on the table and looked Hermione straight in the eye "What's wrong with you?" She whispered angrily "Why can't you tell me what's wrong?" and just as Hermione was about to protest she held up a hand "no, don't you dare say that there's nothing wrong because I know there is; I'm your best friend remember?"

Hermione swallowed "G-Ginny I-I" she stuttered "Ginny, you don't understand, it's not something I want to talk about with..." She trailed off.

Ginny glared "with who, me? You don't want to talk about this problem with me? Why the hell not?" She leaned closer to Hermione, her eyes narrowing "Hermione, we're friends, and as friends we should have the confidence to tell each other anything!" She leaned even closer, causing Hermione to whimper as she felt Ginny's warm breath on her face "Just tell me Hermione!" Ginny said sharply "tell me what's bothering you please I-" but she was cut off as Hermione couldn't hold back any longer. Swiftly she closed the gap between them and pressed her soft lips against Ginny's.

A few seconds later she pulled away and to see the look on Ginny's face was one of confusion and shock. Then, before Hermione could explain herself, Ginny had bolted from the library as fast as her legs could carry her. "Ginny!" Hermione called, ignoring the piercing disapproving stare of Ms Pince "Ginny, wait! Come back!" She hurried out into the hallway, but was unable to catch sight of Ginny in the huge crowd on students making their way to their lessons.

Hermione's heart dropped, she leant against the wall and sobbed "you idiot Hermione! She cursed herself "Why the hell did you do that? Now she'll never speak to me again!" Slowly she sank down onto the cold stone floor and cried quietly "how could I be so stupid...?" She asked in despair.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second part everyone! Enjoy! :) xx**

In the days that followed, Ginny had completely avoided any sort of contact with Hermione, causing the brunette great stress as she desperately wanted to explain her actions to her only female friend.  
>No matter how fast she hurried to catch Ginny after her classes, she would arrive to be told that Ginny had already gone. No matter how long she waited in the common room, Ginny would never come through the portrait hole.<p>

The red head may have been out of sight, but she was far from out of Hermione's troubled mind.

As the days turned into weeks and Ginny had still been evading her, she grew more and more desperate, so desperate in fact, that she wanted, no, needed someone else to talk to about her stupid actions. She knew that there was only one person she could trust to keep her issue a secret without freaking out about it: Harry Potter.

He was easy enough to track down, she found him in the Quidditch stands, watching the Ravenclaw team perfecting their strategy and taking notes all the while; Hermione was surprised they hadn't spotted him.

Carefully she approached him, tapping him lightly on the shoulder, he jumped "Merlin Hermione! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Hermione lowered her head "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." She shuffled her feet nervously, Harry looked at her with concern "Hermione? What's wrong? Are you alright?"

Hermione shook her head "no, not at all...look, can we go somewhere private? I need to ask for your help, as a friend"

Harry nodded "of course, let's go" He got up off his seat in the stands, hurriedly gathering his notes and following Hermione to the lake.

When they reached their destination at the lake's edge, Hermione turned to Harry, taking several deep breaths before opening her mouth to speak...but Harry beat her to it.

"It's something to do with Ginny, isn't it" He stated, his green eyes looking knowingly into Hermione's hazel ones. Hermione blinked in shock "how did you-"

"It was obvious" Harry said, interrupting her "a few weeks ago Ginny left the common room saying she needed to talk to you about something, from then onwards she hasn't been the same"

Hermione nodded "I know, she's been avoiding me..."

"But why?" Harry asked confusion evident in his tone "what happened between the two of you that was so bad as to make her avoid you?"

Hermione swallowed "Harry, you promise you won't think of me any differently after I tell you this? You promise you'll still be my friend?"

Harry blinked, confused, but nodded "of course Hermione, I promise"

"Ok then" Hermione took a deep breath, then finally spoke "the reason Ginny is acting so strange...is because I...I..." She hesitated "because I...Kissed her..." She trailed off.

She then looked up to see Harry staring at her shock clearly written across his face. He shook his head before running a hand through his hair "oh, well I- Hermione, I had no idea you were that way inclined..."

Hermione sighed "I know, I didn't expect it either, but it just happened you know?"

"When did you start feeling that way about her?" Harry asked after he had regained his composure "Ginny I mean".

Hermione fidgeted a little "I'm not sure, it feels like months to be perfectly honest, I thought it would just go away after a while if I hid it long enough...looks like I was wrong" She sighed, then felt a hand on her shoulder. She raised her eyes to meet Harry's calm gaze "Hermione" he said gently "I understand, and I'm ok with it"

Hermione stared at him in shock "really? B-but I thought you and Ginny-"

"We're never going to be anything other than friends" Harry said, interrupting her yet again "she expressed her feelings towards me, but I felt nothing in return" he smiled "and for the record, I think she deserves someone better, someone smart who knows just how to treat her right, someone like you"

Hermione couldn't help but return the smile as she flung her arms around Harry's neck "thank you Harry!" She exclaimed happily "I'm so glad you understand!" Then her face fell "but I still don't know what to do about Ginny...I just need some time alone with her to talk things through, but I just can't seem to get hold of her" She said, sighing.

Harry looked at his friend thoughtfully for a second, then his face lit up "I think I have an idea" he said "you stay here 'Mione, I'll be right back!" With that he rushed off leaving Hermione blinking in shock.

Ginny let out a long sigh as she stared vacantly at the incomplete essay in front of her. Normally she wouldn't bother even starting such an essay until the day before in was due in, but she had found working was a useful way to distract herself from the incident in the library. She shook her head, trying to forget the moment when she heard the portrait open and a familiar voice calling her.

"Hey Ginny" Harry said as he made his way towards her; Ginny looked up and forced a smile "hey Harry, what is it?"

Harry grinned "I was just wondering if you'd like to come out for a walk with me? The weather's perfect" and when Ginny showed no interest he said "come on Gin, think of it as a break from all this work you've been doing, you deserve it! Please?"

Ginny rolled her eyes, smiling a genuine smile this time "fine, fine, I'll go with you"

"Great!" Said Harry "come on, get a move on!" Ginny couldn't help but giggle as she got up and followed Harry, her essay forgotten.

A few minutes later, the pair were strolling leisurely down the grassy slopes to the edge of the lake; Harry tried his best to keep up conversation in an effort to distract the young Weasley.

Finally Harry stopped "oh, hey Hermione!" He said, feigning surprise "fancy seeing you here!" Ginny froze, staring at Hermione as Hermione stared right back.

Harry grinned, then pretended to remember something "oh!" He said "I completely forgot I was supposed to be meeting Ron right about now, and thrashing him at Wizard's chess! Bye girls!" He called over his shoulder, giving Hermione a quick grin before making a hasty exit.

Both girls stood in silence for a few minutes before Ginny swallowed "well, I think I'd better be going..." She said, turning around and trying to make an exit, but Hermione refused to let her go this time. She reached out and grabbed Ginny's wrist "no Ginny, please, wait! We need to talk...please..."

Ginny looked back and saw the sorrow and desperation in her friends eyes and instantly felt bad, she bit her lip "O-ok" she stuttered out, stepping towards Hermione.

The pair of them sat down then Hermione began to speak "Ginny, I'm so, SO sorry for what I did, I don't know what came over me..." She looked at her red headed friend "can we try and forget what happened and go back to how it way before?"

Ginny fidgeted a little "Hermione...I think you don't fully understand. You see, when you...kissed me, I didn't run away because I didn't like it, I ran away because I was scared..." She said softly "I was scared because I actually enjoyed the kiss, and that if I confessed the truth to you, our friendship would be ruined..."

Hermione shook her head in disbelief "So, you actually enjoyed the kiss?"

Ginny nodded "yes, to be honest, it was probably the best kiss I've ever had"

On hearing those words, Hermione's heart practically skipped a beat "Ginny..." she said gently, taking her hand in hers "I know now that you're scared about ruining our friendship, but I care about you a great deal and would never do anything to hurt you in such a way that we would no longer be friends, trust me"

Ginny looked up, gazing at Hermione nervously "R-really?" She asked quietly

Hermione nodded "yes, really"

"In that case..." Ginny said, biting her lip nervously "I-I would like another kiss"

Hermione smiled broadly before obliging; she leant forward and kissed Ginny deeply.

She returned the kiss just as deeply, and Hermione could feel the corners of her mouth turn up in a light smile as they kissed and hers did the same; Ginny then felt a soft hand on her cheek as Hermione caressed her face with her fingers. The red head shivered a little at her touch, then slowly reached up a hand and ran it softly through the brunette's hair.

A small distance away, Harry had been hiding behind one of the greenhouses and had seen the whole event unfold. He grinned "congratulations you two" he whispered, before heading back to the castle to give the new lovers some privacy.

**Ok, what do you say everyone? Should I continue this little story? ;)**

**Please review and let me know :) thanks! xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I know I haven't updated this story for a long time, so I thought I'd make it up to you by writing this nice looong chapter for you to enjoy! It's over twice the size of the other two chapters! :D  
>I was up til practically 3am finishing this chapter, so apologies for any crappyness, I was just too tired!<br>Oh, and also, I'm bringing the rating up a bit now, so expect there to be lots of a higher level of HermionexGinny goodness from now on! ;)  
>well, with that said: enjoy! :D I'm off to bed now hehe <strong>

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Positive, this classroom is hardly ever used for lessons at this time of day"

"But what if someone hears us?"

"They won't, I know they won't because I've cast a muffliato spell on the room"

"Really? Because I don't want anyone to-"

"Merlin Gin! I'm already paranoid enough as it is, I don't need you making it worse!"

"...Sorry Hermione"

Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled lightly at Ginny "It's ok, just calm down alright?"

Ginny blushed a little "ok then, I really am sorry, it's just that I'm so nervous someone could walk in on us at any time..."

"So am I, love" Hermione whispered, leaning forward and giving the blushing red head a peck on the nose "but this is the best place I could find, you know how busy the school is"

Ginny sighed a little "yeah, true...I just wish it didn't have to be like this"

Ever since the pair had got together they had been desperate to spend as much time together as possible, but they were both far too nervous for any kind of public displays of affection so they resorted to stealing quick kisses in the common room late at night, or little affectionate moments in empty classrooms. But neither of the girls were at all comfortable with this situation, as they were unable to relax and enjoy the moments as they were constantly on edge, worrying that someone could walk in and catch them in the act.

Hermione smiled sadly down at her girlfriend "the feeling is mutual Gin" she said gently "but think about it, the summer holidays start in just two days, and then we can spend as much time together as we want! I mean, if you have asked your parents like you said you would"

Ginny's face broke into a grin as she remembered "oh! Yeah of course! And you know what my parents are like, especially mum. She's ecstatic about having both you AND Harry to stay for the summer!"

Hermione giggled a little and rested her forehead against Ginny's

"Good" She said warmly "I was worried you'd forget!"

"Forget? Me? Don't be ridiculous!" Ginny said mock-indignantly with a grin on her face "I never forget anything!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and looked down at her lover "Liar" She said teasingly, nuzzling her girlfriend's nose affectionately. Ginny was about to respond when they heard the classroom door opening; the pair jumped apart and looked around to see Harry standing in the doorway. Hermione instantly relaxed, Ginny however began to panic.

"H-Harry!" She spluttered out "it's not- we were just-" Hermione placed a hand on Ginny's shoulder

"Gin, calm down, Harry knows" Ginny blinked and stared at her, then Harry "But...what? How?"

Hermione sighed and explained to Ginny how she had gone to Harry for help and how he had, in the end, brought them together.  
>Ginny listened intently, and then when Hermione was finished, she turned to Harry<p>

"I really can't thank you enough" She said smiling broadly "...you really don't mind this whole thing...?" Harry shook his head and smiled "no, not at all." Then he grinned "that reminds me, you coming to The Burrow over the summer hols 'Mione?" Hermione nodded and smiled back at him "of course I am! I'll finally have a chance to spend more time with Ginny!"

Harry nodded, smiling "better be careful Ron doesn't catch you though!"

Ginny gasped "Ron!" She turned to Hermione "we haven't told him!" She said, panic in her eyes.

The other two looked at one another. That was something none of them had even thought about:

How to tell Ron.

Ginny swallowed, Harry scratched his head, then finally Hermione spoke again.

"He's going to be so mad isn't he..." She said quietly. Ginny put an arm around her girlfriend and pulled her close "no, I don't think he'll be mad, just...a little shocked"

Harry snorted "a little? He was freaking out enough when he thought I had a thing for you Gin, I hate to think what he'll think now!"

Both Ginny and Hermione glared at Harry. Harry took the hint "Bugger, I'm sorry girls, but I just thought it would be best if you knew the truth you know?"

"I suppose that is true... and besides" Ginny said, turning to Hermione "we don't have to tell him straight away right? Let's just enjoy a little time to ourselves before we break the news, ok love?"

"Ok..." Hermione said, looking down at her girlfriend and smiling. Ginny looked up at her and her mouth turned upwards in a small smile, to which Hermione returned. She reached out a hand and ran it softly across her girlfriend's cheek while looking deeply into her eyes.

"Achem" Both girls broke away from their little moment to look round and see a rather embarrassed looking Harry scratching his head "look, as much as I don't mind the pair of you being together, I would prefer it if I was out of the room before you get all mushy, you know, to save any embarrassment..." He trailed off, grinning sheepishly.

Hermione flushed a little and Ginny giggled "sure Harry" Ginny said, still giggling.

The remaining days of school flew by, and soon Hermione found herself at the burrow along with Harry and the rest of the Weasley clan.

Almost as soon as they were all settled, Harry and Hermione were invited for a friendly game of Quidditch. Harry gladly accepted, but Hermione declined, instead settling for reading a book on the sidelines as the game began.

However, about five minutes into the game, Hermione's book lay on her lap, completely forgotten about; instead she watched Ginny as she soared through the air on her broom. Hermione couldn't help but stare in admiration as her girlfriend flew effortlessly, weaving her way through the opposition and scoring again and again. A blush crawled its way up Hemione's cheeks as she remembered that event in the common room, and just how taught and smooth Ginny's stomach had looked "thank Merlin for Quidditch" she whispered to herself, knowing that it was down to Ginny's obsession with the sport that she had gained such a perfect figure.

As the game came to an end Hermione hurried over to Ginny "great game" she said warmly "you seem so at home on a broomstick, something I'd never be able to do". Ginny grinned at her "thanks 'Mione!" She took a step foreward "you know, I could give you a few lessons..."

Hermione shook her head "thanks, but no thanks" she said "brooms aren't really my thing"

"Pleeaase?" Ginny said, pouting a little and staring at Hermione with her bright brown eyes. Hermione sighed, then relented. That look Ginny was giving her was far to appealing to resist "all right, fine" she muttered, somewhat reluctantly "but not until later ok?"

Ginny nodded enthusiastically, then grabbed Hermione's hand "ok, we'll do it after tea then!" She then started pulling her girlfriend in the direction of The Burrow "speaking of tea, we better hurry up and get dibs on some food before Ron eats it all!" Hermione laughed a little and let Ginny drag her into the warm and cosy kitchen.

Finally, after much chatting, laughing, and of course eating, then meal was finally over and Ginny tugged lightly at Hermione's hand "c'mon" she said quietly as the rest of the room's occupants busied themselves "let's go " Hermione nodded and followed Ginny out the door.

After waiting a little while for Ginny to sneak her broom out of the storage cupboard, the pair made their way up to a large stretch of empty field just within the sight of The Burrow.

"Now" Ginny said smiling broadly "are you ready to learn?"

Hermione swallowed nervously, beginning to regret agreeing to this idea in the first place, but the evident glee in Ginny's eyes made her relent, she nodded making Ginny's smile widen.

"Right" she said, holding out her broom at the middle point so it was parallel with the ground "let's start with the basics: mounting the broom" She then hoisted one leg over the broom and sat down, straddling it "clear so far?" she asked Hermione, who nodded again. "Good" Ginny said, smiling again "now, the next most important thing: making sure your posture is correct". She then both hands near the front of the broom and tightened her grip "now, all you do is push off!" And with that she used her legs to firmly push off from the ground and soar into the air. After a couple of minutes she landed and got off the broom "ready to give it a try?"

"Umm..." Hermione bit her lip "ok, sure..." Ginny smiled and handed her the broom.

Hermione took a deep breath, then began following the steps that Ginny had shown her. Ginny watched her girlfriend intently as a teacher would one of their students, she giggled to herself, who would have thought that she would be the one teaching the all-knowing Hermione Granger!

Her giggles increased in volume slightly as she watched Hermione struggle to keep herself seated properly on the broom. Eventually she shook her head and took action.

"You're not holding the broom correctly, here, let me show you" She straddled the broom behind Hermione and leant over her in order to guide her hands to the right spot.

Hermione shivered slightly as she felt Ginny's hand on her own and her chest pressed gently against her back. She bit her lip as her body began to warm slightly, but she blinked and tried desperately to focus on the task at hand.

"There" Ginny said gently, finally adjusting Hermione's hands to the correct position "now do you think you're ready to take to the air?" Hermione gulped. Ginny sighed, noticing her girlfriend's obvious nervousness "tell you what" she said "how about we try a take off, but I'll be here to guide you ok?"

Hermione thought about this for a moment "I'd...like that" she said softly, enjoying the feeling of her partner's body so close to her own.

Ginny smiled "ok, so all you have to do is push off from the ground, but make sure you don't push up with too much force"

"Ok..." Hermione said, the nerves creeping back again. She took a deep breath, shut her eyes and then pushed up from the ground.

"There you go! You're flying!"

Hermione opened her eyes to find that Ginny was right; she was gliding, at a safe speed, seven metres or so above the ground. She couldn't help but smile as she felt a mixture of relief and excitement wash over her.

Ginny felt her girlfriend's body beginning to relax, she grinned "feels pretty good doesn't it" she said warmly.

Hermione's smile widened "yeah, I guess it does feel pretty good..." she took another deep breath and sighed. Now she could see why Ron and Harry loved riding their brooms so much, she just felt so...free; free to do what she wanted and leave all her worries behind. Her daydream came to a halt when Ginny spoke

"It's getting dark, I bet mum's going metal, wondering where we are" she sighed, rolling her eyes

Hermione smiled a little "yeah, alright guess we should head back...but you'll have to guide us home, I still don't think I've got the whole steering thing down just yet" she replied, giggling lightly. Ginny grinned and obliged, turning the broom around and heading for home.

They were in luck.

As they entered The Burrow it was clear Mrs Weasley was directing her anger elsewhere. She was standing in the kitchen chastising Fred and George for using Ron as a test subject for yet another one of their pranking candies. Obviously the test had been a failure as Ron stood next to his mum, his skin now entirely made up of large blue scales and two large purple iridescent horns protruding from his scalp.

Both girls managed to sneak up the stairs to Ginny's room that Hermione would be sharing with her, but not before quietly sniggering at Ron's new look.

When they got there and closed the door, both girls collapsed onto Ginny's bed in fits of giggles.

"Did you see the look on his face?" Ginny gasped out, trying to stifle her giggles

"I know!" Hermione exclaimed, trying her best not to burst into a fit of laughter.

"Fred and George may be a right pain in the ass" said Ginny, still trying to stop herself from giggling "but they have their moments, that being one of the best!"

The pair kept giggling for a while before Ginny let out a large yawn. Hermione looked at her "I think its best we go to bed" she said, smiling.

"Yeah, probably..." Ginny replied, yawning yet again "but there's one problem..." She bit her lip "as you can see I...kinda forgot to ask dad to get the spare bed for you to sleep in, so we'll have to share a bed..."

Hermione swallowed "oh..." she said, a blush creeping up her cheeks. Ginny nodded "you don't mind, do you?"

"Oh, no of course not!" Hermione exclaimed; in fact, she found the idea of sleeping in the same bed as her girlfriend highly appealing, but she didn't want to let Ginny know that, of course.

Ginny smiled "ok then" she said "I'll go get changed in the bathroom, you can change in here ok?"

Hermione nodded, so Ginny gathered up her sleepwear and hurried off, giving Hermione some much needed privacy.

Ginny quickly closed the bathroom door and began to change, her thoughts constantly on the brunette haired witch in the other room.

"_I don't understand why I'm getting so flustered like this!" _She thought to herself in frustration _"I'm just going to be sharing a bed with my girlfriend, it's not like we're going to have sex or anything!"_

Mind you, that thought was becoming more and more appealing to the red head. She shook her head _"no! We've only been together for less than a month, I shouldn't be thinking those kind of thoughts until we're both ready!" _

Little did she know, but Hermione was having almost the exact same argument a few rooms away.

"_It wouldn't be right, not now. And plus she's not even of age yet, it'd be against the law!"_

But Hermione couldn't stop thinking about all the things her girlfriend and herself could get up to in a bed together. She tried to shake her head to clear it, but the images were still there, refusing to leave her mind.

Finally Ginny had got dressed and managed to control her thoughts and feelings. She took a deep breath, walked out of the bathroom and opened her bedroom door only to be greeted by a sight that brought all those thoughts and feelings right back with a bang.

Hermione was standing with her back to the door, in only her underwear.

Ginny let out a squeak of surprise and shock, causing Hermione to turn around with a start. She blushed deeply and tried her best to cover herself up.

"I-I am so so sorry!" Ginny exclaimed, covering her eyes with one hand "I s-should have knocked b-before entering!"

"It's o-ok Ginny, really" Hermione stuttered out, frantically scrabbling for something to cover herself with "I-it was an accident"

Ginny nodded "I know...b-but I'm still r-really sorry!"

"Ginny, it's alright!" Hermione insisted, regaining her composure as she now was fully clothed "I'm decent now, you can look"

Ginny gingerly lowered her hand from her eyes and ran her eyes up and down Hermione's body that was now clad in a fitted shirt and a pair of pyjama shorts. She couldn't help but feel the already deep blush darken as she remembered how her girlfriend had looked barely minutes before.

The pair of them stood in awkward silence for what seemed like ages before Hermione spoke

"ummm...I think we should probably go to bed now..." She trailed off, looking up at Ginny nervously.

Ginny silently agreed and so they both got into Ginny's bed. However the bed was only meant for one after all, so they found themselves having to lie up against each other in order to get comfortable.

Again there was silence, but this time it was Ginny who broke it

"you know...from what I saw, you looked...really attractive 'Mione" She said softly, blushing hard. Hermione looked down at her, also blushing "really...?" She asked

"yeah...really..." The red head bit her lip and looked away slightly.

"and from what I saw all that time ago, I'd say the same about you, love" Hermione said just as softly. Ginny looked up at her, blushing again "o-of course, I almost forgot about that time..." She giggled nervously. "Did you..I mean, what else did you think when you saw me that day...?" She asked, Hermione bit her lip and blushed harder "I was thinking..."She swallowed, looking away slightly "I was thinking... about how much I'd love to see how your soft skin felt against my fingertips, and how much I wanted to kiss your lips..." She trailed off, blushing even more now.

Ginny blushed more also, then she decided to speak

"a-alright then"

Hermione blinked "w-what?"

"If t-that's what you want to d-do, then do it"

"But Gin I-"

"Hermione, to be completely honest with you...I k-kinda want you to do that..."

Hermione could feel her body temperature rising as she took in what her girlfriend was saying "are you sure?" She asked quietly "because I don't want to push you into anything I-"

"''Mione?"

"...Yeah?"

"Just stop talking and kiss me will you?"

Hermione couldn't help but smile at her girlfriend before leaning in and pressing her lips to hers.

Sure, during their relationship so far they had shared many kisses, but this one was different. As soon as their lips touched they both felt a heat building up between them, and soon the kissing took a different turn altogether.

Hermione hesitantly slid her tongue across Ginny's lips, to which Ginny responded almost automatically by opening her mouth slightly. Even though they had never done anything like this before, it felt so right.

Ginny whimpered slightly as she felt Hermione's warm tongue sliding into her mouth and rubbing against her own, teasing it almost. Her own tongue nervously began reacting and started to slide delicately against her lover's tongue, eliciting a soft moan from the other woman. Soon the soft and somewhat nervous kissing increased in pace, and eventually the pair were engaged in a gentle but passionate snogging session.

As the kissing continued, both Hermione and Ginny began to caress each other with their fingers and hand. This time it was Ginny who made the first move. Gently she slid one hand up her lovers arm to the back of her neck, where it entangled itself in that gorgeous bushy hair. Her other hand found itself on Hermione's lower back, playing with the hem of her shirt.

Hermione too decided to move, her hands slid downwards to the bottom of Ginny's shirt, where they slipped underneath and slowly began their journey back up again across the stomach, allowing her to revel at how soft her lovers skin felt beneath the pads of her fingers. Eventually her hands began to move a little too high for Ginny's liking, so she regrettably broke away from the kiss and looked her girlfriend in the eye "I...I don't think I'm ready for you to touch me there just yet love..." she said. Hermione came to her senses, then she looked down and realized exactly where her hands would have ended up if she had been allowed to keep going, she pulled her hands out from under Ginny's shirt "sorry...!" she whispered earnestly "I just got a little...carried away..." She bit her lip, blushing. Ginny smiled up at her blushing girlfriend "It's alright love" she said gently.

Hermione gave her lover one last kiss before cuddling up close to her "I think we should probably get some rest now" Hermione said gently

Ginny nodded "night 'Mione"

"Night Gin"

And with that, the two lovers drifted off in each other's arms.

"Wake up sleepy-head!" Hermione blinked and looked up to see Ginny leaning over her, already fully-dressed and wide awake. Hermione groaned "what time is it?" she asked, still groggy from sleep.

"Almost 12:00 in the afternoon!" Ginny said brightly "so get your butt out of bed and get dressed already!"

"Ok ok I'm getting up, geez" Hermione sighed, smiling at her energetic girlfriend. "Should I wait til you've gone or should I just start getting changed right away?" She asked teasingly.

Ginny blushed deeply as the events and thoughts of last night came back, it seemed to have an effect on Hermione too, as she had stopped smiling; instead she bit her lip and gazed at Ginny, also blushing.

Ginny shuffled her feet and looked away "hehe, I think I'll wait outside the door" she said sheepishly, but when Hermione didn't respond she looked up to see Hermione was deep in thought.

"Hermione?"

Hermione sighed a little, then spoke

"I was just thinking..." She bit her lip "I...I think it's time to tell Ron"

Ginny blinked, shocked "w-what? Why?"

Hermione looked at her "look... I know we could probably do without that sort of drama for a few weeks, but if things are going the way I think they're going, then we're probably going to be spending a lot more time together doing more..." she hesitated, blushing a little "'private' things...And the last thing we want is for him to walk in on us" She looked at her girlfriend sadly "that would only make things so much worse"

Ginny thought this over for a while, then sighed "yeah...I guess you're right..."

The pair agreed that they would tell Ron as soon as possible. So once they were both dressed they headed downstairs to the kitchen. Surprisingly, Ron wasn't there "Mum, where's Ron?" Ginny asked confused. "Oh, he's outside, said he needed a little bit of fresh air" Mrs Weasely said briskly as she busied herself with breakfast.

"Ok, thanks mum"

Both girls then headed out the front door to see Ron standing at the far edge of the front garden, staring off into the distance. Hermione looked back at Ginny "I'll go talk to him, you wait here"

"what? Why?" Ginny protested "he's my brother!"

"I know" Hermione said gently "but I know he's harboured feelings for me at some point, I just want to make sure he's ok with the fact I'm in a relationship with someone other than him" she looked down at Ginny "once I've made sure he's alright with that, I signal you to come over, alright?" Ginny bit her lip, but reluctantly nodded "alright" she said nervously "just be careful ok?"

"I will love, don't worry"

"Good luck"

Hermione took a deep breath, then made her way across the garden to where Ron stood. "Hey, Ron" she said, he turned around and she was glad to see the twins had managed to sort out his scales and horns otherwise she would have found it very difficult to keep a straight face.

"Oh, h-hey 'Mione" he said, stuttering a little. Hermione looked at him, slight confusion in her eyes at his stutter, but she continued nonetheless.

"Hey Ron, look, there's something I need to tell you, I-"

"Hermione, I think I know what you're going to say"

"Wh-you do...?"

"Yes, and to be honest I couldn't be happier" Ron replied, taking a step forward and taking her hand in his. Hermione blinked in shock, surely he couldn't know!

But he continued "I know what you're going to say, and I need to say that I feel the same way"

"Same way? About what?"

"You were going to say that you loved me, and I'm telling you that I feel the same way" He looked into her eyes

"Hermione, I'm in love with you"

**So whatcha think guys? Good? Bad? Dramatic? Boring?  
>Whatever you think just let me know, I can always do with a bit of constructive criticism!<br>But ****No flames**** please, thank you. ****If you hate it that much, don't comment**** kay?**

**Thanks! xx**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ugh, so so so sorry for not updating for AGES, I've been really bogged down with revision and stuff, plus I kinda lost inspiration for this story. Anyways, I'm back now, and hopefully will be updating this story a lot more often!**_

Hermione blinked, speechless with shock. She then swallowed, blinked again, then opened her mouth but no sound came out.  
>She inhaled deeply then she finally spoke.<p>

"R-Ron I-" She swallowed "that's very sweet but...that wasn't what I was going to say at all..." She looked up at Ron to see a look of confusion and sadness in his eyes. Then he decided to speak "...oh..." he said quietly, looking down at the ground, but before Hermione could say anything, he looked right back up again "I-Is there someone else then...?" he asked softly. Hermione bit her lip "well..."

"So there is...I see..." Ron said, sighing "can I ask who it is? I-I'd like to know who I've lost your heart to, y-you are my friend after all..."

"Ummm..." Hermione swallowed nervously. She was readily prepared to tell Ron she was dating Ginny before, but now, seeing him so sad, she couldn't bear to tell him. She knew it would hurt him even more than before.

Ron sensed her hesitation "It's not...Harry, is it?" He asked; Hermione blinked "no, no of course it's not Harry, he's just like a brother to me!"

"Is it, umm...Seamus?"

"No Ron, definitely not!"

"Neville?"

"No!" Hermione replied, getting irritated with his pestering

"Merlin, it's not Draco is it? Because if it is I'll hex him to oblivio-"

"Ron! No! It's not any of them! It's Ginny!" Hermione yelled, and then clapped her hands over her mouth as she realized what she had just said.

There was silence.

Ron stood still for a moment, blinking in shock. Then a pitying smile spread across his face. Hermione looked at him, shocked by his reaction.

"It all makes sense now" Ron said, taking a step forward "Don't worry Hermione, you can't possibly fancy my sister"

Hermione's look of shock turned to one of confusion "what the hell do you mean Ron? Of course I fancy her!"

"No, you don't" Ron said, still smiling "you're just confused, that's all. You may think you like Ginny, while in fact you are only drawn to her because she reminds you of me"

"Oh really? And h-how can you be so sure of that?" Hermione said, stuttering slightly

"Because Mione, it's impossible for women to love each other in that way, women are meant to love men and vice versa." He took another step forward and placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder "Don't worry Hermione, I'll help end your confusion right now..." Then he started to lean forward as if to kiss her.

Hermione reacted on impulse. She slapped him, clean across the face "get off me!" She yelled, before bolting out of the front gate and into the fields beyond, leaving Ron standing there, blinking and swaying in shock from the slap he'd just received.

Ginny had been watching the whole thing from the front door. From the beginning she knew Ron had said something wrong, the look of shock on Hermione's face made that pretty clear _'what the hell did you say to her, Ron?' _She thought angrily, the urge to protect her girlfriend rising within her.

Then the mood changed completely; she could tell they were arguing, but they were too far away for her to hear, plus the wind carried their voices away.

She then became shocked when she saw Hermione slap her brother, without even thinking she ran down the garden to where her brother stood, then without giving him a chance to speak she also slapped him, very hard "Ron, you git!" She shouted angrily before sprinting after Hermione.

Hermione ran, she ran as fast as she could. _'That can't be true!_' she thought desperately _'I love Ginny, I'm not confused!' _She felt a tear sliding down her cheek as she continued to run through the grass. She made it to a little grove of trees at the top of a slight incline then slumped against the nearest tree, curling up in a ball and whimpering softly as she continued to cry. Finally Ginny managed to catch up with her; she quickly sat beside Hermione and put an arm around her "Hermione.. babe… shhhh it's alright.." She crooned lightly, pulling her girlfriend closer to her. Hermione whimpered again and turned to bury her head in the crook of Ginny's neck, her shoulders now shaking with sobs. Ginny gulped a little and began to nervously rub her lover's back, unsure of what else to do in a situation like this since she'd never been in this sort of relationship _"what on earth did you say to her, Ron…" _she thought sadly _"Hermione's a strong girl, she's hardly phased by anything like this… but you say one thing to her and she breaks down in tears…" _She tilted up Hermione's head and looked her in the eyes "sweetie, what did he say to you..?"

Hermione snuffled a little and wiped her nose on the back of her hand "H-he said I was confused..." she replied weakly, her voice cracking "that it's impossible for two women to love each other… T-that I only thought I liked you because you remind me of him…" Ginny's eyes widened in shock; she'd thought her brother wouldn't be that accepting, but this was ridiculous! She narrowed her eyes "why that egotistical little-!" She half-hissed, clenching her fists…. Then she looked down at Hermione, whose eyes were still watery, and she relaxed once more and cuddled her tightly. Punishing Ron could wait, what mattered right now was ensuring that her girlfriend was happy again. "Don't worry about him" she said gently, stroking her hair "he's just an ignorant fool sometimes, doesn't think before he opens his mouth; you know what he's like… he'll learn in time."

Hermione sighed "I hope so..." she said quietly "still, I thought he'd be a bit more like Harry, y'know? Since they're so close and all..." she let out another sigh "but clearly I thought wrong…" Ginny nodded sadly in reply before cradling her lover close to her again.

The pair remained there until a small breeze whipped through the trees, making them both shiver slightly. Ginny looked up, just in time to get a raindrop right between the eyes. She blinked rapidly "ugh...Great, it's raining" she said, getting up and pulling Hermione with her "like it or not, we're going to have to go back inside."  
>Hermione looked worried "but Ron..-" Ginny held up her hand "don't worry about that, I have an idea."<p>

Soon both of them had sped across the field, trying desperately to shield themselves from the incoming downpour. Hermione had to wait at the side of the Burrow while Ginny ran around the back. She swiftly returned broom in hand. Then, after much scrambling and muttered curses, both were now comfortably seated on the broom… Well, Ginny was, Hermione was still getting used to the whole flying thing, so she clung to Ginny desperately. Ginny directed the broom around the house to her bedroom window, which she had conveniently left ajar the night before. She opened it wider and flew them both into the room. Hermione quickly jumped off and closed the widow to prevent any more rain from drenching them further. Ginny shuddered and shook her hair like a dog, water spraying everywhere. Hermione squealed and recoiled from the splattering of water. "Gin!" She cried out indignantly "do you mind?"

Ginny stopped at the sound of Hermione's voice, then turned around sheepishly "er..woops, sorry 'Mione" she replied, grinning guiltily at her. Hermione just sighed and shook her head, a slight smile creeping across her lips "typical Ginny" she said, ruffling her lover's hair affectionately "always the joker" Ginny pouted "heeey, don't mess up my hair!" she exclaimed indignantly as she hurried over to her mirror "nooo you've given me a parting!" she whined "you KNOW how much I hate that!" Hermione giggled a little; she in fact did know, ever since Ginny had been set on growing her fringe out to cover her forehead, the sure-fire way to get her a little riled up was to give her a parting, which she would desperately try to fix, sometimes without a mirror, which would always end in hilarity. As she watched her girlfriend desperately trying to fix her hair, her nose wrinkled up in a mixture of concentration and frustration, Hermione couldn't help but giggle softly, a funny feeling rising in her chest. Seeing Ginny acting in such a way was just so adorable, and put no doubt in her mind that she most definitely had romantic feelings towards the younger girl. She crept up behind the flustered redhead and wrapped her arms around her waist, planting a soft kiss on the back of her head. Ginny froze, surprised at the sudden contact "o-oh!" She exclaimed, flushing deeply "what are you doing..?" Hermione chuckled "mm… nothing much, just loving on you, sweetie" she replied, resting her head on her lover's shoulder.

Ginny rolled her eyes, grinning a little before turning around and wrapping her arms around Hermione's neck "well then, I'd better do the same..." she replied before leaning up and giving her lover a sweet kiss on the lips.

Hermione kissed back, smiling a little as she did so. All the things Ron had said were no longer on her mind; granted they would come back at some point, but right at this very moment, with Ginny in her arms, she felt like she didn't care.

She loved Ginny and Ginny loved her, Ron could suck it.

_**Well, there you go, just one thing though… I like Ron as a character, it's just that I needed to turn him into a bit of a douche for this story, so sorry to all the Ron-lovers, but for this story to have depth it had to be done.**_

_**If you liked it, please review! I love to hear what my readers think :)**_

_**See you next time! **_

_**Rhianna xx**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Alright here you go, as promised I have an update for you. I hope you like it, and I hope you'll continue to support this story as it begins to progress again :)**_

It had only been two days since the incident with Ron, but to Ginny it felt like weeks. Sure Hermione wasn't crying any more, she was stronger than that, but she had insisted on avoiding him; this made meals times very stifling for her, especially as she had to sit and watch her girlfriend and her brother now ignoring each other.  
>What had happened had been a huge blow for their friendship, and neither Ginny nor Harry for that matter could bear to see them as they were.<p>

It was after one such a meal that Harry found the youngest Weasley seated on the back porch, clearly deep in thought. He sat beside her and cleared his throat, making his presence known. She jumped slightly, but relaxed when she saw who it was "oh, hey Harry" she said, her tone slightly flat.

The spectacled young man raised an eyebrow, then placed a comforting hand on her shoulder "how're you feeling?" He asked gently. Ginny sighed then turned to her friend "I've been better" she replied "a hell of a lot better..."

"I'm here I you need someone to talk to" Harry said in reply, giving her a smile. She gave a small smile in return, followed by a brief 'thanks'. Harry patted her shoulder again, seeing she was now opening up and deciding to step in "so, what's going through your mind?" He asked "I saw that look on your face; you're worried about them, aren't you?"

Again, Ginny nodded "I am" she replied "but, that's not all. I'm beginning to feel guilty about the way I treated Ron. Sure, what he said angered me, but I'm not sure I should have acted the way I did."

Harry nodded in agreement "Yeah. As much as I hate seeing Hermione the way she was back there, you and I both know Ron. He says things without really thinking them through and often doesn't foresee the consequences. I'm sure he hated himself for making Hermione cry like that, they are best friends after all."

"You're right" Ginny said with another sigh "I know my brother, I love him, but I also care for Hermione a lot. I feel like I'm stuck in the middle here. I want to be there for Hermione, but I also know that I should apologize to Ron; otherwise I know the situation will only get worse. If I hadn't acted how I did, then maybe all this wouldn't have happened."

Harry shook his head "no no, of course it's not all your fault." He cleared his throat "although I do have to agree that you could have been a little more…diplomatic. But I know what those situations can do to you. You lose all sense of what's right and wrong, and end up acting on instinct."

Ginny nodded, looking up at Harry and smiling slightly "you've really been a big help Harry, thank you." Harry smiled "you're welcome. After all, the three of you are my friends, and I hate seeing you all like this." He thought for a moment "if you're not that happy about it, maybe I could talk to Ron for you? He might take things in a little better."

Ginny shook her head "thanks for the offer Harry, but I think it would be best if he heard it from me, I am his sister after all."

"Alright Gin" Harry replied after a short pause "but I you need any more advice, I'm here"

Once again Ginny smiled warmly. She had thought that Harry would be the more supportive of her friends, but he had been more than that. He'd pretty much been the reason she and Hermione had gotten together in the first place, and was the only person she found she could trust to keep it a secret.

She stood up and brushed herself down "I'm going to talk to him, now" she said, then she leant down and gave her friend a hug "thanks for that" she said, her tone warm "I needed to have that talk." Harry simply smiled and nodded "you're welcome. Like I said, you're my friend, I'm here for you."

Ginny nodded and gave him one last word of thanks before hurrying indoors, leaving Harry seated on the porch. 

A few minutes later, Ginny was stood in front of her brother's door. He'd shut himself in there the second he'd finished his food, clearly still unable to handle what had gone on. She took a deep breath, then knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Her brother replied. His tone, though muffled slightly through the door, was clearly flat and sad. She bit her lip "it's me… Ginny" she replied softly, trying to make her tone as calm as possible.

There was a pause which seemed to go on forever before Ron spoke again. "What do you want?" He asked, this time in a somewhat nervous tone.

"I came to talk with you" she replied in the same soft tone "I… I have some something important to say" she hesitated "I wanted to let you know that I'm sorry..."

There it was again, the pause. This time it was longer and more stifling, but Ginny sighed in relief when her brother replied "alright… come in then" he said, to which Ginny complied and opened the door, closing it behind her.

Ron was sat on the bed, his arms folded. At first he looked angry, but Ginny could see there was sadness in his eyes. After a few moments of silence she cleared her throat and was about to speak when Ron beat her to it.

"She…she wasn't serious, was she? Hermione, I mean"

Ginny sighed and looked at her brother "she was, Ron."

Ron sighed and put his head in his hands; rubbing his temples "I just don't get it" he said "it was like it came out of nowhere, I didn't know how to react…"

Ginny slowly sat beside her brother. She reached out a hand, then thought better of it, instead she simply sat there, knowing her brother had more to say.

He lifted his head and stared out of the window "it just feels so wrong to me, all of this. Finding out both my little sister and my friend were both… you know" he furrowed his brow "it would have been different if it'd been Harry, weird yes, but not THAT weird." Then he hesitated "but, even though I don't understand any of this, I never wanted to hurt Hermione. Seeing her crying like that and knowing it was all my fault… I felt terrible, and I still do."

Ginny sat there in silence, taking it all in. She hadn't expected Ron to come out with all of that, especially to her.

Then Ron spoke again "and…and I feel terrible about hurting you, too" he looked up, meeting his sister's gaze "I saw how angry you were… I can tell that this whole thing became a huge mess, but I still don't understand it… Hermione and -and you… I thought she loved me…"

Ginny nodded her head, now feeling even guiltier for what she had done "I know this is hard for you... I do..." She replied, taking in a deep breath "which is why I think I owe you an apology. I shouldn't have hit you like that, I just wasn't thinking... Yes you hurt Hermione, but you were also told the news very abruptly, I get that." She bit her lip, wondering how far she should go with this. "You're my brother, and I don't want to see you unhappy, despite what you said."

Ron looked at her, nodding "thanks, I guess" he replied quietly.

The two continued to talk for some time. Ginny was surprised at how easily they were about to speak. It was clear that Ron had something to say, he'd just not had the courage to say anything.

Despite the progress it was clear Ron still couldn't understand the situation, and still wouldn't talk to Hermione face to face. Learning what he had learnt in such a short space of time had really shocked him and as a result, he still wouldn't accept the fact that she and Hermione were in a relationship.

Ginny had expected this however, since she was well aware of the fact that some things took a long while to adjust to, especially since he had been told he would never have a chance with Hermione, at all.

She was almost aware of the fact that Ron wouldn't accept it at all, but she hoped that he would at least learn to tolerate it. There had been some progress though, since upon request he had actually promised not to tell anyone else about what was going on, on the basis that he knew that, despite his lack of acceptance, it was a personal matter and should remain so, which surprised Ginny completely. Perhaps her brother was more mature than she thought.

Eventually, Ginny decided it was best for her to take her leave, since she knew that Ron and she had done all the talking they'd been able to do. She didn't want to pressure him into accepting it, because she knew it might make things worse. Instead she thought it best to let him get used to the idea at his own pace.

She thought about letting him know that Harry knew, but then thought better of it. She knew that Harry would most likely want to tell him that himself. She decided she would talk to Harry and let him talk to Ron in his own time.

She gave her brother a slight pat on the shoulder before leaving him to his thoughts. They weren't out of the woods yet, but this was certainly a start. She wasn't expecting Ron to start talking to Hermione again so soon, but she hoped that he would at least start to relax in her presence now.

Now all that was left was to tell Hermione. 

She found her brunette lover seated by the windowsill in the room they shared, a thoughtful yet worried expression that she herself had been sporting some hours earlier.

Carefully she walked out to her and slipped her arms around her neck, placing her head on top of hers "how are you feeling?" She asked gently. Hermione sighed and leant backwards into her girlfriend's body "a bit better" she replied, then sighed "it just keeps playing around in my head though… the things he said to me…"

Ginny nodded, then reached down and took her girlfriend's hand before guiding her back to the bed. The two of them sat down beside each other, Ginny slipping an arm around her waist.

"I... talked with Ron just now" she said gently. Hermione looked up at her, her eyebrows raised. Ginny nodded, knowing what her girlfriend was about to say "yes, I know, I didn't expect him to want to talk either, but listen."

She proceeded to explain to Hermione what Ron had said, about how sorry he was, and how much he still cared for her. Hermione listened intently, taking in every word.

Once Ginny had finished she spoke "I see…" she replied quietly "so he doesn't hate me? Or you?" Ginny shook her head "no, he's just in shock. To be honest it was such a big thing for him to handle in such a short time. But still, I know how much he hurt you, and so does he. We both care about you, and we both want to make you happy."

Hermione smiled and nodded, leaning down and resting her forehead on Ginny's, looking into her eyes. "I know…" She replied, leaning in and giving her girlfriend a kiss. 

A few hours later, the two of them were curled up in bed. As usual Hermione's bed was empty; her preferred bed now that of her girlfriend. The rest of the house's inhabitants were fast asleep, but the two of them were still wide awake.

This had been their normal routine after what had happened, since neither of them had been able to sleep, what with them both worrying about Ron and each other. However, now that the stress was slightly relieved they were staying up late to simply enough some quality time with each other. Granted they weren't saying much, but it was that kind of time together that no words were needed for. They were simply enjoying the emotional and physical contact from each other.

Finally however, Hermione spoke. "We've been through a lot, you and I" she said softly, snuggling up to her girlfriend affectionately. "I had no idea what I was getting into with you, but I'm glad I did, despite all of this" she bit her lip "and.. I know I've probably said this before, but the fact that you're still with me after all that's happened means a lot to me…"

Ginny smiled and leant up, kissing her girlfriend warmly "well I am a Weasley" she said, grinning "we're all stubborn folk, but pretty damn loyal too" Hermione chuckled, the the smile dropped slightly.

Giny raised an eyebrow, seeing her girlfriend was nervous, but her own worry was cleared soon after when Hermione spoke again.

"I..I wasn't expecting things to move so fast between us, I thought it would take months before I would say this, but after what we've been through, I think it's safe to say that I, erm…" She gulped "that I… Love you."

Ginny blinked, then felt herself blushing a deep pink soon after. She gave her girlfriend a small, shy smile before replying "you really mean that?" She asked. Hermione nodded, her own blush mirroring Ginny's "I do" she replied nervously, then hesitated "I-I'm sorry, it just kind of came out just then, I hope that's-"

But Ginny interrupted her "'Mione, it's fine" she said reassuringly. Then she too blushed harder and reached out, cupping her lover's cheek "I love you too…"

Hermione blinked, then smiled broadly, kissing Ginny happily "you really mean that?" She asked. "Yeah, I do" Ginny replied, kissing her girlfriend again with just as much enthusiasm.

Despite the sudden admissions, the two girls were soon sound asleep. The events of the past few days had been both mentally and physically exhausting, and to finally be in each other's arms again just like before had made them happier than ever.

Of course they weren't completely there yet, but having Harry there to support them, and knowing Ron would keep his word, the two could relax in the knowledge that their secret would remain so until a time when they felt it right to share it.

_**Well there you go!**_

_**I hope that you all enjoyed it, let me know what you think :)**_

_**Thanks for reading**_

_**Rhianna x**_


End file.
